With protection come misunderstandings
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: Young Prince Legolas is tasked by Lord Elrond to protect Estel, but they face problems along the way and Legolas initially thinks that Lord Elrond is bias against him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. All belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

( The story is about Legolas protecting Estel for the first time. Legolas takes it that Lord Elrond is bias against him, but actually, Lord Elrond loves all of them equally. But Legolas and Estel have been captured, can both be saved? Will Legolas forgive Lord Elrond? )

Legolas shoves Estel away from him. " Why? " Estel questions. Legolas looks away and he tugs himself in his bed. He turns away from Estel, and cries secretly. Estel did nothing, he breathed in deeply and walked out of the room, shutting the door, leaving no gap, no light.

They just had a tough day, Lord Elrond had reprimanded them for playing around too much, too often. The young prince had been good friends with Estel since young, playing together, finding orcs, etc.. Being boys, they loved to fight and act like real warriors in a battle. But Legolas is an elf, Estel is a mortal. That was the only difference between the two. Being an immortal, Legolas was tasked to protect Estel. Legolas did it willingly, but when he fails, he blames himself. He closes his heart, his mind, from the world, from the rest.

The next morning, Legolas woke up early to prepare breakfast for Lord Elrond, Estel and the brothers. He sat down with them for breakfast. " Legolas and Estel, today you will follow the guards and other elves for Orc hunting round Rivendell. " Lord Elrond demands. Legolas kept mum, and after some time, he says," okay...". They set off early and Legolas walks briskly to the stable. Estel and him have yet to talk since yesterday. Legolas looks at Estel and asks, " you ready? " Estel nods. " let's go then! " Legolas replies and they rode in front of the other elves.

On the road, it was quiet, dead quiet, till it send shivers down their spines. Estel tries to lighten the mood and tension, unaware of the danger lying ahead of them. " Legolas, can you teach me french? I heard from Ada that you know French, " Estel asks curiously. Legolas stops and stares at Estel. He took a deep breath and continues riding, not replying Estel. Estel seemed disappointed. Without turning back, Legolas knew the little one was upset that he had been ignored. Legolas gives a tiny grin and shouts out to him, " No problem, but let's hunt for orcs now! " Before Legolas could hear Estel reply, his sharp elf ears sense some rustling among the bushes. " Stay together! " Legolas orders.

The next moment, he hears the screaming of elves. He turns back and see the orcs attacking them from behind. Legolas rides back, taking Estel hands, asking him to ride close to him. It was the first time, they had a counter attack. Legolas takes out his bow and arrow, aiming at one of the orcs. The arrow hit its target. Bull's eye!

Many elves were unprepared and this time round, the orcs came strong and fierce. They were heavily weaponed, with great and strong armour. Legolas and Estel got down their horses to save their friends, killing orcs one after another, without any sweat. Estel who thought that it was over, they had killed all the orcs, was wrong. Legolas's sharp eyes saw an arrow coming towards Estel from behind. Legolas shouts out to him, asking him to get out of the way. Estel was shocked, but did as what he was told. The arrow pierced right into Legolas's arm. Legolas dropped his sword.

A larger pack of orcs stormed towards them. Those unhurt elves stood close to Legolas and Estel. Legolas assured Estel that he was fine. Legolas picked up his sword and braced himself for the attack though the injury hurt him badly. He looked at his wound, which was bleeding, then looks at Estel, smiling at him and giving him a pat on his shoulder.

Things aren't that fortunate all the time. They were clearly outnumbered this time round. Both Estel and Legolas were unconscious and injured in the attack. The Orc leader wanted his friends to capture those two, and use them as bargaining chips, or perhaps for some fun and entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

( Disclaimer is as stated in chapter 1. Pls review and give feedback haha, so that I can improve. Thanks a lot. :D )

Orcs brought a fire stick close to Legolas's face. Legolas senses the hot flames. He blinks hard to open his eyes. " This filth, he stinks of elvish blood! " an Orc exclaimed. Legolas looks around, shocked to find him chained. He struggles hard, but couldn't break free. He sees the Aragorn right beside him. The orcs walked close to Aragorn, and touched his face. " I dare you touch him! " Legolas threatened. The orcs turn back to look at him, they jeered at him, " oh my poor prince, what are you going to do if I touch him? " the orcs start laughing madly. Without further ado, the orcs left the cell and locked the cell.

The condition of the cell was bad. It was so dark, hardly any sunlight penetrated. It smelt of orc blood, and their sweat. Legolas tries to wake Estel up. Estel moves a bit, murmuring to himself. Legolas continues his attempt, by calling out his name. Estel opens his tired eyes, and sees Legolas. " oh Legolas, what are we going to do? Will we be trapped here forever? I want to see Ada! I want ada! " Estel starts crying. " chill, Estel, chill. Everything is going to be fine. I will protect you. " Legolas comforts. With his special ability as an elf, he could squeeze his hand out of the chain, and he managed to be free. It was hard not to alert the orcs since the rattling sound of the chains was so obvious to his sensitive elvish ears.

He stretches himself to unlock Estel, and set him free. He reminds Estel not to make any noise and pretend nothing has happened. But an orc saw them fidgeting and alerted his other buddies. The two orcs unlocked the cell and walked in.

" What tricks are you up to now, elf and man? " the Orc stared at them. The orc removes his belt, straightens it and whips Legolas's chest. Legolas looks away, preventing the belt from hitting his face, but his chest hurts. " Still dare to play? " the Orc questioned. Legolas wasn't concerned about his injuries. He was more concerned whether Estel could seize the chance to run away. He looks at the open door and the unguarded entrance. Legolas signals Estel to run. Estel nods and makes a dash for the entrance. He looks back at Legolas as he runs. Legolas pulled the orcs back, stopping them from chasing Estel.


	3. Chapter 3

( Disclaimer is in chap 1 )

Estel was young and small, he ran with his light feet, making almost no noise. The far asleep orcs didn't hear his running and Estel made a successful escape. It was a long way back to Rivendell to seek help. He was injured and dehydrated. As he ran, he thought of Legolas. " I shouldn't have left Legolas there. He must be suffering in there. " Estel scolds himself.

Legolas was beaten by the two orcs. They were raging and yelled out to their other counterparts. The orcs stormed into the cell, and tied Legolas back against the wall with the chains.

" wait! " one of them ordered. " he needs some more beating and biting so that he learns his lesson! "

" yea! I agree. Guys, take out your belts, and start beating him. " the other orc commanded. Legolas felt the searing pain in his back after each whip. He used his arm to protect his back. " break his arm, guys! " the Orc shouted.

Legolas had his arm tied back to the chain and hung against the wall. The orcs took their batons and repeatedly his his arm. Legolas felt his arm breaking, heard his bones cracking and breaking into smithereens. But after that, he felt numb. In his mind, he thought, " Is Estel safe? Did I manage to save him? " as Legolas felt numb, he thought deeply, ignoring all the other movements from the orcs. No matter what the orcs said and shouted, he heard nothing. The orcs knock Legolas unconscious with a brick and starved him, not giving him any food or water. Legolas laid crippled against the wall, in the darkness.

Estel sees Rivendell closer and closer within his sight. The twin brothers heard Estel's running and screaming. They ran out of the house to welcome Estel, shocked to see him bleeding. " Estel, stop running. Your legs and arm was full of injuries, and cuts. " Elladan said. " Ada! Where is Ada? " Estel shouted. But before he could continue, he fainted due to sheer exhaustion. Elrohir catches hold of Estel. Lord Elrond rushes out of the house. He asks the twin brothers to bring Estel into his room.

Lord Elrond examines him, and tells the brothers that he is fine, just some injuries here and there, but he is running a high fever. Elladan retrieve a wet towel and folds it into half, placing it on Estel's forehead. Elrohir pass Elrond two rolls of bandages, and Lord Elrond wrapped them carefully around Estel's injuries. Estel stirs as Lord Elrond finishes wrapping his cuts. Estel was mumbling, " Legolas! .. Legolas... Sorry..." Lord Elrond tries to wake him up. Estel looks around and sees familiar faces. He looks at Lord Elrond. He realises that he has to tell them where Legolas is.


	4. Chapter 4

( Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1 )

But Elrond asks him about Legolas first. " Legolas is still trapped. He is still locked up by the orcs. You wanted him to protect me and he did. He let me escape first.. Ada, save Legolas. Please. " Estel begs. Tears flowed down his puffy cheeks and landed on the soft white blanket. Elrond nods his head and looks at the brothers who nodded too, understanding what Elrond meant. Lord Elrond tried to ask Estel to go to sleep and once he awakes, he would see Legolas. Estel was still crying as he asked Elrond if what he said was true. Lord Elrond said that he has his word. Estel laid back down onto his bed, still sobbing while the two brothers went to the stable and training ground to gather the horses and soldiers. After seeing Estel falls asleep, Lord Elrond gets up and leaves Estel's room, leaving the door ajar. Estel hasn't fallen asleep. He reaches out to his teddy bear and hugs it tightly, closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

In the stable, the brothers waited for their father. Elladan, " we must save Legolas, Ada! He is like a brother to all of us. Pls don't blame him for all this. " Elrond replies, " I have never blamed him. All I wanted was for him to gain confidence in himself, that he is really capable of protecting someone. I never expect things to go this way, I didn't expect him to risk his own life to let Estel escape first. Legolas is like my son as well. I love him as much as I love all of you. " " The soldiers are ready for attack, Ada! " Elrohir says.

They ride towards the main campsite of the orcs. The orcs built tents and start training more orcs in the forest. The elves fight their way through the Orc pack, since many of the orcs were taking an afternoon nap. Lord Elrond along with the brothers ran straight for the jail where Legolas was held captive. Elladan and Elrohir fought off the orcs, allowing their father to get straight to Legolas. Legolas was barely conscious, but he sees a figure calling out his name and walking towards him. Legolas murmurs, " don't hurt Estel. Don't...", forgetting that Estel had already escaped. Lord Elrond quickly removes the chains around him. Legolas falls right into Lord Elrond's warm arms.

The brothers whistled, calling one of their horses to come over. Lord Elrond says, " his body is cold, but his forehead is burning. Be careful, I think his back might be broken. Help me carry him up my horse. I will ride back to Rivendell with him. " Lord Elrond's horse trots into the cell. The horse bends down and lowers himself to the ground, allowing the brothers to carry Legolas up the horse. " Tell others to ride back now! " Lord Elrond orders. Elladan and Elrohir make way for their father to ride up, back to Rivendell. They stayed behind to ask all the other elves to get back to Rivendell too and they will stop fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

( Disclaimer is as stated in Chap 1 )

1. **Pls Review, haha. This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. : D**

Lord Elrond rides as fast as lightning back to Rivendell with his sons following him behind. He holds Legolas tightly towards him, hoping that he feels less pain. Lord Elrond gets down his horse, and Glorfindel came out to help Lord Elrond. They lay Legolas gently on his bed. Estel saw shadows walking pass his room. He got up hugging his teddy bear and walked to his door. He heard his brothers running behind. Estel opens the door and sees them running towards Legolas's room. Estel rushes out too. Elladan heard him. He turns back and carries Estel as they make their way to Legolas's room.

Legolas was as pale as ash. He was laid gently on his soft bed. Lord Elrond laid him on his stomach, so that he could examine his back. The blood from Legolas's head stained his pillow red, but that wasn't the priority. " His back is broken. Get me the bandages now! " Elrond calls out. Lord Elrond kept Legolas back as straight as possible. The only way was for the bone to heal by itself, but even if it heals, he may have difficulty walking in the future. Glorfindel spots Legolas badly broken arm and reports it to Lord Elrond. Estel has been standing behind his brothers, fearing to look at Legolas.

Lord Elrond finds the breakage and sets the bone back in place, before bandaging it and setting it in a splint. Then, Lord Elrond turns him and gently place him on his back as he examined his head wound. " Get me a new pillow! " Elrond said. The servants did as they were told. Legolas lay unconscious on the bed, with the family members of Rivendell looking upon him. Elrond tried to feed him some food when a Legolas regain slight consciousness, but to no avail, Legolas just won't swallow.

Legolas woke up 3 days later, looking around at his surroundings, he saw familiar places. He knew Lord Elrond would scold him immediately for his failure to protect Estel, hence he muttered a word of sorry first. He was still lying on his bed as Lord Elrond grabbed a chair and sat beside him. Lord Elrond held Legolas injured arm gently, and looked at him, " It's alright. Legolas, u saved and protect Estel. He is fine now. " Legolas question him in doubt and disbelief. He attempted to get out of his bed, but he couldn't move. Elladan and Elrohir walked in with Estel. They were smiling, welcoming him back to the land of conscious. Legolas laughed at their comment as Estel climbs up onto his bed. Estel sits beside Legolas. Legolas looks at him and both smiled at each other.

The two brothers walk closer to Legolas's bed. " Legolas, actually you should have seen how worried Ada was when he heard you were captured. He told us that he wanted to you to be confident of yourself and that you can do it. He wasn't bias against you. " Elladan explained. Legolas moves his injured arm and grabs Lord Elrond's hand. Elrond strokes his head, and kisses his forehead.

After a week, Legolas was eager to get out of bed. He had healed faster because he was still young and had strong inner healing abilities. The two brothers supported him as he walked to the bench with Estel. Estel went to climb a tree and Legolas shouts out to him, " Be careful Estel! Don't fall. " Estel nods his head.

The birds were chipping in the cooling and relaxing environment. Legolas looked up into the sky and hanging high up in the sky was a rainbow, smiling at him.


End file.
